


The Dread Lord of Essos

by Dasteiza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/F, F/M, Femslash, Group Sex, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:26:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dasteiza/pseuds/Dasteiza
Summary: Harry, a card carrying member of Afterlife Inc is a bit too stressed and overworked. His both Death sends him on a little vacation to rest and relax. Westeros and Essos better watch out. HP / multi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the new story. Chapter 2 is finished and has been posted on Patreon. Once Ch. 3 is finished and posted on Patreon , I'll post Ch. 2 here. Basically it will be one chapter behind Patreon.
> 
> If you wish to support me then please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

Chapter 1

Death wasn't one to be easily annoyed. Yet here she was sitting at her desk pinching the area between her eyes trying to ward off the headache that was slowly forming. Just then a young man barged into her office.

“You called for me Deathikins?” said Harry, smiling smarmily. 

“Ugg! Just sit down and shut up,” she cried, sounding a bit harassed. “Harry what did I tell you about reincarnating people?”

“That I shouldn't do it without permission or at least a good reason,” he said, sitting in the chair directly across from her desk. 

“Then why did you bring that guy back as a flobberworm?” Death asked exasperatingly. 

Harry smiled in a way that showed off his boyish charm. 'That little punk,' Death thought. He knew she couldn't resist that stupid smile!

“I did what you told me to do. I went to collect his soul, but he was being very annoying. Please I'm not ready! Just give me some more time! Please send me back! God he was irritating. I just gave him what he wanted. I hope the little twerp ends up as a potion ingredient,” he said, kicking his feet up on her desk. Death scowled and slapped his feet off. 

'Sometimes that boy is too much,' she thought. It had been nearly eight thousand Earth years since she brought him into what the higher ups called Afterlife Inc. She never regretted it either. Not even now. Harry was a wonderful man. He could act with a lack of morals when need be but could also be very compassionate. He would take the souls of adults without question, but he always disliked taking the soul of a child. She knew how much it bothered him. That was one of the many reasons why she had such a soft spot for him. Most of the Immortals lose their morality sooner rather than later. Harry still had his, for the most part. His previous assignment was to take the soul of a small child into the afterlife. He was always a bit touchy after that, as Mr. Flobberworm had just found out. 

“Harry you've been working for too long without a break. You've never even taken a vacation. I've taken three in the same amount of time!”

All of the Immortals loved taking vacations. They usually lasted a few hundred years. You could go to any plane of existence in the omniverse. Once your preferred “verse” was chosen, you could travel there and do anything you wanted! You just had to fill out the paper work and that verse was considered a write-off. She personally liked going to some space faring verse and becoming a Sith Lord. She loved Star Wars. 

“You're right,” Harry said, rubbing his temples. “I've been trying to work harder than everyone else. I'm the new guy after all.”

“I know Harry, but you're not new anymore. Since you came on board several have retired and new ones have been added,” she said, fading out of her chair and appearing behind Harry. Fading was what the immortals called their own brand of teleportation. She started massaging his shoulders as he moaned in relaxation. “Even though I'm your boss I never order you to do anything unless I have no choice. I am however giving you an order now. Take an extra long vacation. At least five hundred years. Do anything you want. Have fun, relax, impregnate an entire planet of women, or go on a murderous rampage in your quest for world domination. I don't care as long as you enjoy yourself,” Death said kindly, leaning down to hug him from behind and incidentally nuzzling his neck with her face. She really loved how he smelled!

Harry closed his eyes and reached an arm back to gently scratch her scalp. She always seemed to enjoy when he did that. “I think I will take a vacation. I've been pretty stressed lately. I have no idea where to go though.”

Death smile and kissed his neck. His head scratching really got her motor running! “Is there any time or place that you've wanted to witness first hand?” she asked.

“Well when I was a kid I thought it would be pretty cool to experience the medieval times,” he said giggly. His neck was ticklish. 

“I know just the place!” she said excitedly. She had been watching a particular verse, trying to decide where to vacation next. She quickly ruled it out though. Death wasn't a fan of places without running water. She was useless without her morning showers. 

“Wicked! So what do I need to do?” asked Harry, squirming a bit in his seat. He was ready to go now! Harry felt that he really needed to take a break before he ended up doing something stupid. Death chuckled and kissed the top of his head before returning to her seat. 

“Don't worry about the paperwork. I'll take care of that. First we need to go over the ground rules. For the most part, there are none. The only exceptions are first, you can't take any divine objects with you. You'll need to leave your mirror here with me.” Every Immortal had one. They used it as a sort of television. You could use it to peer into any world in any verse. They were very entertaining. She had caught Harry on more than one occasion peeping on busty, blonde women showering. 

“The only other rule is that you're not allowed to keep your higher powers while gone. That means no soul-reaping and no resurrections,” she said, filling out the necessary forms. “You'll still keep your lower powers, magic, physical enhancements, and your ability to Fade. Any questions?” she asked. 

“How do I get there and how do I get back?” Harry asked while standing up and stretching his back.

“Don't worry. I'll send you there. When you're ready to come back just call out for me and I'll bring you home,” she answered, snapping her fingers and sending the forms to wherever it is that forms go. Personally she hoped they ended up in the lowest depths of hell. “I should also tell you that you'll have to be born into the world. We all have to go through it when vacationing. Before you ask, I really don't know the reason why. The Creator insists on it. Something about learning to appreciate mortal life. Pfft! Who cares!” Harry nodded even though he really didn't want to go through childhood again. It was annoying enough the first time.

“Can I take my bag?” Harry asked hopefully, patting his Indiana Jones styled satchel that hung around his shoulder. Harry thought Indiana Jones was the coolest movie character ever. He created it to have near infinite amounts of space. It was full of goodies that he collected over the years. Mostly food, snacks, and treats. The food here in the Void was good and all but he still preferred Earth food.

“Yes Harry. You made the bag yourself so it's not Divine. Though I will admit it's pretty awesome. I use the one you gave me for Christmas all the time! I suggest you leave it in a pocket dimension until you're ready to retrieve it. Now if you don't have anymore questions...” Harry shook his head, taking her advice and putting his satchel away. “Good. Now just stand there and don't move, and I'll send you on your way. Remember to have fun and don't do anything that I wouldn't do.” Death pulled out a purple, glowing orb and pointed it at Harry. Harry noticed the orb pulsating faster and faster until there was a continuous purple light emanating from within its depth. It was that moment that Harry felt his higher powers leave him and he disappeared with a loud crack.

________HPxGoT________

'God damn Death!' Harry thought. A bastard. Him! Harry James Potter! Soul Reaper Extraordinaire and self-titled 'God's gift to women', born a bastard! Harry knew Death did it on purpose. She was probably having a real good laugh right about now. He really didn't mind though. It was annoying that these people cared so much about legitimacy.

Thank the Creator that he didn't have to experience birth. He came into being right after. He was currently being wrapped in a blanket. Being so warm was making him a bit sleepy. At least it was until a very large breast was stuck in his face! Harry sighed mentally. It was going to be awhile before he had some steak and eggs. He looked up while nursing. His mother was quite pretty. She appeared to be a commoner if the state of her clothes were anything to go by. Harry used legilimency on her and found out her name was Viola and his father was a man named Jaime Lannister. Both his father and mother were teenagers. He also learned his paternal grandfather, a man named Tywin, had paid her to give him up so he could be raised in a place called Casterly Rock. At first he was quite angry until he stopped to think. The girl was poor and probably couldn't support a child. No man would marry a single mother with a bastard child. From what she knew of Tywin, he was a hard man who cared very much about how others perceived his family. He definitely wouldn't want her hanging around his son and grandchild. Harry didn't know why his grandfather wanted him at Casterly Rock. Tywin seemed like the kind of man that would have him “taken care of” quickly and quietly. That must have meant that he had some kind of plan for him. It didn't much matter to Harry. He wasn't someone that would be a puppet to another person's will. At least he'd have a safe, comfortable place to grow up. He'd have to use some Compulsion Charms to make sure he was named Harold. He really didn't want some weirdo name.

Casterly Rock 286 AC

Eight year old Harold Hill was sitting in his room reading a book about the history of Essos. The years since his birth had been kind to him. He had used his magic to make himself grow larger than he normally would have grown. He made sure not to go overboard, being about a head taller than other boys his age. He had jet black hair that was slightly longer than shoulder length and emerald green eyes that shown brighter than any other Lannister could claim. It was said by many that he greatly resembled his father, excluding hair color of course. Harry made sure to use his powers to ensure devastating good looks. Immortals were vain creatures after all.

Since the day he was brought to the Rock, he was well cared for and educated. The Maesters even claimed him a genius. That was something that interested his grandfather. He never spent much time with Tywin Lannister. Though once a month he had dinner with the old lion where he was usually questioned about how his studies were going, among other things. Life as a bastard wasn't too bad for Harry. If he had to guess, he would say that being the grandson of the notoriously cruel Lord Tywin kept people from mouthing off and kept the insults to a bare minimum. The few that did have something negative to say to him quickly found themselves with a severely itchy asshole courtesy of a curse or two. He didn't spend much time with his father either since his joining of the Kingsguard. He didn't mind though. He very much enjoyed spending time with his uncle Tyrion. The dwarf was quite fun to be around. His aunt Cersei was an enigma that amused him to no end. Every time she visited Casterly Rock, she would make a habit of seeking him out. Sometimes she would lace him with honeyed words, and other times he would catch her glaring at him. Harry really didn't know what to make of the woman. He honestly didn't know if she wanted to fuck him or kill him. Possibly one after the other. In which order Harry couldn't say. At times she could make a man do anything she desired with a few sweet words and the batting of her beautiful eyes, and other times she could be a real hell beast content to destroy everything and everyone. Harry didn't pay it much mind though. What she did was her own business and if she ever crossed the line, Tywin would handle it. 

Earlier in the day, Lord Tywin had called Harry into his study. It was his nameday and the old lion would usually give him a gift or two. This year he gave him a sack of gold dragons. 

“No need to count them Harold. There is one thousand dragons in there,” he said, near blank faced. Tywin rarely showed any emotions other than anger and annoyance. 

“Thank you grandfather. This is very generous of you,” Harry replied sincerely. He had never gotten anything so valuable from him. Tywin waved it off. Harry knew he didn't do it out of the kindness of his heart so he took a peak into his mind. Sure enough, it was another one of his little tests for Harry. The old bastard sure did love his tests. He wanted to see what Harry would do with it. Would he spend it on useless trinkets? Would he save it? Tywin surely wanted to find out. After being dismissed from the old man's office, Harry contemplated about what he would use it for. Once he reached his mid teens Harry wanted to travel to Essos and beyond. For that, he needed gold. Lots of it. Sure, with his powers he could do anything he wanted without requiring a single copper. But there was no fun in that. There was no challenge, and life would surely grow boring. He soon created a list of different money making ventures that he could now fund. 

Putting his book down, he left his room and Casterly Rock and traveled the three quarter mile journey south to Lannisport. Lannisport was a large walled, port city on the coast of the Sunset Sea. It was a great place for Harry to start a business. Lannisport was always filled with traveling merchants, nobles, knights, and seafarers. A lot of gold passed through the city and Harry was determined to get his fair share. It took him awhile to find a suitable warehouse. This one was close to the eastern wall in one of the less visited districts. As such it wasn't doing well financially. It looked to once have stored saddles, bridles, and other equipment for horses but was nearly empty now. Harry walked in and found the owner.

“Are you the owner of this warehouse?” Harry asked the old man. The old man was tall with lean muscles and pepper grayed hair and beard.

“Aye. What do you want?” he asked in a no nonsense kind of way. 

“I'm Harold Hill,” Harry stated, watching the man's eyes widen. Harry was well known in Lannisport and most knew he was under Lord Tywin's protection. 

“What can I do for you young Harold?” he asked eagerly, quickly changing his tune.

“It looks as if this place is going out of business,” he stated.

“Aye. I cannot compete with that new shop that opened up closer to the port. Sold most of me stock and plannin' to move to Pink Maiden to be closer to me sons,” he said sadly.  
“I'd like to buy the warehouse from you,” Harry said, pulling his money pouch out of his satchel.

“Really?” he asked greedily. Harry guessed he hadn't gotten any offers for it. 

“Yes. I'll give you ten gold dragons and not a copper more,” Harry stated firmly. The man thought about it for for a second before quickly agreeing. He wasn't likely to get a better offer any time soon. Harry handed over the gold and received the deed to the building in return. He told the man he had three days to sell or move the rest of his meager belongings. Once the three days were up he returned to find it completely empty. The warehouse was in fairly decent shape. The clay shingled roof was held aloft by thick timber beams. The walls were made of red fired bricks, and the floor of thick, wooden planks. A few cleaning and repair charms worked wonders. Harry conjured one hundred new Gutenberg printing presses which he would now call the Lannister printing press, two hundred leather inkers, and tens of thousands of removable, steel letter texts. The hard part would be finding one hundred literate people to work for him. First he needed to figure out what to print. He decided to print a book based on his “new” idea, the Atlas. He truly loved taking credit for other people's hard work and ideas. An Atlas would be quite useful in this world. It would show detailed maps and give useful information about any particular kingdom, city, or region. He would print one for Westeros and Essos separately in both the Common Tongue and High Valyrian. Twice the amount of profits. Eventually he would try and contact both the Citadel and the Faith. He was sure they had many books or texts that they wanted mass produced.

After he had made a stockpile of different books, he would look into opening a bookstore in the busier part of the city. Now he needed ink and paper. All he needed was a decent supply and he could use his magic to make that supply last indefinitely. Ink and paper were easily found in one of the shops that he knew supplied Casterly Rock with quills, paper, and ink. A gold dragon got him a good supply and after a quick Obliviation, he packed his supplies into his satchel. He had to wait at least a couple months before he started producing books. As soon as his business really started, his grandfather would know about it. It would seem strange that he suddenly had all these new machines without taking the time to realistically have them produced. He would use that time to think of other books to print, and find suitable employees to work the presses. Harry spent the rest of the day walking throughout Lannisport searching for any other troubled businesses that he could possibly purchase. There weren't many and the ones that he could find were not really worth buying. The only one he did purchase was a small blacksmith shop. He bought it from a woman who's blacksmith husband had recently died. He gave her a few dragons and sent her on her way. He figured that a small blacksmith shop could make him some decent coin. All he needed to do was find some old steel weapons and duplicate them over and over and he would have a large supply of steel ready to be turned into hinges and nails and anything else made of metal. The best part would be that he could sell it cheaper than anyone else since he didn't have to pay for scrap metal. Harry quickly did just that. He bought a dozen old and broken steel swords from another blacksmith, and once back in his own shop, duplicated them hundreds of times over. Three new blacksmiths were quickly hired. They were young and inexperienced so no one else would give them a job. Harry paid them a starting bonus of a five silver stags each and told them to start crafting items that could be quickly produced and would sell easily. Harry wasn't taking any chances though. With a bit of mind magic, the three were instantly loyal and wouldn't try to cheat him. Instructions were given, and Harry told them that he would be back in a fortnight to look over the newly crafted stock. Harry also told them to see what other blacksmiths were charging for similar goods so they could charge less. They were also instructed to send a message to Harry when their supply of steel began to run low. 

All in all, Harry felt it was a very productive day. Returning to the Rock, he was keen on having himself a nice hot bath and a good night's sleep. As Harry lied in bed he thought about his life growing up in Casterly Rock. It really wasn't bad at all. Sure his father was never here and even when he was, didn't spend a great deal of time with him. He would occasionally give him sword lessons which were pretty cool. The servants loved Harry though. Especially the female servants. All he would have to do is smile and they would coo and hang all over him. Harry always had that effect on women though. It was something to do with his divine powers. It was once explained to him in detail by Death, but he was too busy playing Connect Four with another Reaper and wasn't paying attention. At age six he was told by Tywin that he would begin combat training. That really excited Harry. A big reason why he wanted to vacation in a medieval world was because he wanted to play with swords. The reason was juvenile, but he didn't care. He just thought they were cool and never got a chance in his original world. Harry had to be careful though since his strength, speed, and reflexes were so far beyond human level. He had a great time with the sword and archery lessons. His instructors called him a natural talent. Even his grandfather looked proud on the few occasions he would come out to observe. 

Harry thought about what he wanted out of this life. Did he want a simple life? 'Hell no!' he thought. He wanted action and adventure. Did he want to rule this archaic world? On that he wasn't sure. It was possible but seemed like more trouble than it was worth. Perhaps he could build his own small kingdom and rule it with an iron fist, just him and his wife and several dozen mistresses. Harry laughed at the thought. Several dozen mistresses? A being of his stature and power definitely deserved it. It actually sounded pretty good. 'Me likey the sound of that!' Harry giggled in a very immature fashion. No one ever accused him of being mature though. All of that would have to wait though. He hadn't even gone through puberty yet. Harry glared down at his limp and floppy cock. 'All in good time my precious,' he thought as sleep settled over him.

Please enjoy the new story. Chapter 2 is finished and has been posted on Patreon. Once Ch. 3 is finished and posted on Patreon , I'll post Ch. 2 here. Basically it will be one chapter behind Patreon.

If you wish to support me then please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry grows up and gets ready for his journey.

Chapters 3 and 4 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Dread Lord of Essos

Chapter 2

Casterly Rock 289 AC

The past three years had been very kind to Harry. The eleven-year-old had grown a bit, now standing at around five and a half feet tall with strong, wiry muscles. His studies continued to be exceptional, and his sword and archery training were well beyond his trainers' expectations. What Harry was most proud of however was his business portfolio. Black Lion Publishing, which was what he named his printing company, was doing spectacular. Over the previous year, he had to build three more warehouses in Lannisport to accommodate the number of orders he was getting. Like he had thought, both the Citadel and the Faith were repeat customers. They wanted many of their books and scrolls to be mass-produced, which Harry obliged at a somewhat reasonable price. Harry now owned bookstores in every major city in Westeros. The Atlases were good sellers and so were the varied maps he printed. His stores sold many different books ranging from science to fiction. The only complaint that he had was that most people in this world didn't know how to read or write. That of course ate into his potential profits. Even so, he was still earning several hundred gold dragons a week. His uncle Tyrion thought the printing press was the greatest thing on the planet … if you didn't count wine and whores of course. Tyrion even wrote a few books of his own which Harry printed. His uncle earned half the profits from every one of his books that sold. Other authors that wanted their books printed and sold in his stores didn't earn quite as much since they weren't family, but that didn't deter them. Many were still very eager to do business with him. Harry had plans to expand the business further in the coming years.

From what he could ascertain, his grandfather was very pleased with both the elevation of the family holdings and the respect the family was receiving among scholars. Tywin was also pleased that his grandson used the gold gifted to him to become financially self-reliant and had not wasted it on childish pursuits.

Harry's blacksmithing businesses were doing extremely well. He now owned practically every blacksmith shop in Lannisport. The other smiths simply couldn't compete with his prices and quickly sold their shops to him. He kept them on as workers and they didn't complain too much since they got paid well. Many earned more than they did when they owned the shops themselves. Harry was slowly expanding into other cities as well. He had several in King's Landing and the Reach. His smithing business was earning three times what Black Lion was. Harry bought out several other businesses as well. He was the proud owner of a few different taverns and at least a dozen whorehouses. Harry was currently in talks with an Essosi merchant that was looking to sell two dozen of his older ships. Harry could fix them up with a bit of magic and have his own trading company. That was something he needed greatly. With those ships, he could sell his cheap steel and books throughout Essos.

As Harry was sitting in his room finishing a letter finalizing a publishing deal made between Black Lion and the Iron Bank, he heard a bell tolling from Lannisport. The only time the bell rang was when there was trouble. Harry quickly went to his window that overlooked the port city and used his spyglass to see what was going on. His eyes widened as he saw dozens upon dozens of ships burning in the bay. He cursed that Tywin was currently in King's Landing. Quickly putting on his armor and sword he teleported into a rarely used alley near the docks. Immediately panic-stricken screams filled his ears. Moving out into the open he could see ships with gold krakens on the hulls. 'God damn Ironborn!' he cursed. Harry never thought the people of the Iron Islands would be stupid enough to raid Lannisport. They had to know that Tywin Lannister would stop at nothing to reap his vengeance.

Already many dead or injured sailors and lowborn could be seen scattered throughout the docks. Nearby he spotted a group of Ironborn raiders looting a shop. Pulling out his sword he quickly ran after them. Not giving them time to spot him, Harry quickly stuck his sword through one of their backs. “Arrrgh!” came the gurgled sound as he fell to the ground. The others quickly turned and saw an enraged Harold Hill standing there wielding a bloody blade.

“You'll pay for that you fucking cunt!” his partner in crime yelled out viciously. Unfortunately, that was all he said as Harry's blade cut through his face leaving a spray of blood to paint the wall. Harry quickly side-stepped a swing from behind that would have split his head open. Turning he pulled up his sword and blocked another strike from a second assailant. He barely had time to duck another wild swing of a sword, spun, and used his momentum to remove the leg of one of the raiders. Pained screams filled his head as he looked down at the iron asshole. Flopping around uselessly on the ground, the ugly fucker was holding his stump as blood squirted out in a near steady stream. The remaining Ironborn was looking around nervously. It was clear he was searching for an escape. The escape never came as a rider on horseback flew by, taking his head clean off. Harry watched the head spin in the air for a second before hitting the dirt and rolling to a stop. A short distance away Harry saw another raider tearing the dress off a middle-aged woman. Grabbing the severed head by the hair, he launched it at the Ironborn. The blow struck true and knocked the would-be rapist to the ground. In an instant, Harry was on top of him and slid his blade into the man's throat. A few wet, sputtering breaths later, he stopped moving. Harry picked the woman up by the arm. “Run and hide,” he commanded. With a quick nod, she ran off in search of safety.

“Ser Hynrik!” Harry called out, spotting the man searching for more raiders. Ser Hynrik Lannister was a younger brother of Lord of the Lannisport Lannisters, Lord Eldrid Lannister. He was tall and muscular with shoulder-length gold spun hair. Harry had heard many maidens in Lannisport speak of his good looks. “What news of the raid do you have?” Harry asked urgently. Ser Hynrik walked over and they clasped forearms.

“Good to see you alive Harold. There are raids all along the west coast of Westeros. It seems the Ironborn have rebelled,” he stated grimly. That piece of news shocked him.

“How stupid can they be?” he asked incredulously. “They have to know that they could never defeat the Westerlands let alone the entirety of the Realm.”

“No one ever accused the Greyjoys of being smart,” Hynrik chuckled darkly. “It appears that Lannisport is on its own for the time being. Thankfully most of the Ironborn have retreated to their ships and set sail. They suffered heavy losses.”

Harry looked around. The entire Lannister fleet was aflame and bodies could be seen in every direction. It appeared most of the shops and storehouses were relatively intact. A few were looted and burned.

“I need to head back to Casterly Rock and send a message to my grandfather.” Ser Hynrik nodded and wished him luck. Harry found a safe space to teleport and appeared near the gate. He walked through and told the guards, “Bar the gate. No one enters or leaves until word reaches us from Lannisport that the raid has been dealt with.” Quickly following his command, the gate was shut and barred. Harry went straight to his room and wrote out a letter to his grandfather explaining what was going on, and that Casterly Rock and his family were safe. Giving the letter to a Maester to be sent by raven, Harry took a deep breath and went to make sure everyone was on guard.

King's Landing

The Lord of the Westerlands was sitting at a desk in his room in the Red Keep. Located in King's Landing, the Red Keep was a large, walled castle made of red stone that housed the royal family. Tywin was sipping his wine and going through some financial reports he had received by raven. It seemed every lord in the Westerlands paid their taxes on time. Tywin smirked. After the incidents with the Reyne and Tarbeck families, no other houses in the west would defy him. That gold would likely be gone in a few moons. The useless whoremonger of a king would need another loan to fill his cups with wine and fill his bed with whores. Tywin sneered at the thought. At least it would raise his family's standing in the capital even more. Sometimes it seemed no one in the Red Keep cared for financial responsibility. Not the king or his flunkies, not even Tywin's own daughter. The idiot girl burned through gold like there was no tomorrow. That brought his thoughts to his grandson. The Bastard of the Rock some called him. At eight namedays the boy was gifted a small amount of gold, and a few, short years later he had built himself a respectable business portfolio and a small fortune in savings. The boy had more gold than most lords in Westeros. Tywin chuckled to himself. Even a bastard child of the Lannisters was better than everyone else.

When he had first heard that his son had fathered a bastard he was suitably angered. He didn't want any shame brought onto his family. Not after all of the trouble that he went through to fix the family name after his father's passing. After thinking about it, he decided to foster the child in the Rock. If needed the boy could be legitimized and made the heir of Casterly Rock. If the boy was a dimwit, he could be quietly taken care of. He quickly paid the girl off and took possession of his ward the moment he was born. Thankfully the boy turned out to be extremely intelligent and took great pride in being a Lannister, even if only a bastard. Tywin was brought out of his thoughts by the pounding on his door. He opened it to find a sweaty, red-faced boy holding some paper. “My lord, a raven just came marked urgent.”

Tywin nodded and sent him on his way. He read the first note. His fleet was burnt at anchor and a raiding party had hit Lannisport. He crumpled the paper in rage. Those cursed squids were going to pay! He calmed slightly and read the second note. It was from Harold. Apparently, the boy was at Lannisport when the raid began. He had killed a few squids and spoke to Ser Hynrik. It appeared the Ironborn were rebelling. Harold then went back to the Rock and had the gates closed and put the guards on high alert. Everyone was safe for the time being. That calmed him a bit more. At least someone over there had half a brain. His drunkard of a son Tyrion was probably passed out in his cup during the entire raid. He got up to go speak with the King. He had work to do.

The Dread Lord of Essos

Harry sat on the deck of a large war galley sharpening his sword. They were heading to Pyke. The last few months had been both exciting and boring in equal measures. It was exciting preparing for war. What wasn't exciting was spending a month at sea on a cramped ship with hundreds of smelly men. His grandfather, Lord Tywin had arranged for Harry to be King Robert's personal squire for the duration of the war. Harry was pretty happy about it. He got to spar with the King and spend time with his father. Harry was shaken out of his musings by a loud yell. Pyke was in sight! Harry rushed to get his armor on and made his way to the King's side. “About fucking time!” cried the King.

All the waiting had finally paid off. Over a month ago King Robert's brother Stannis Baratheon had led the Iron Fleet into an ambush in the Straits of Fair Isle. With the majority of their fleet destroyed the Iron Islands were open to invasion. At that moment Stannis was invading Great Wyk, Ser Barristan Selmy was taking Old Wyk, and his grandfather was taking Saltcliffe.

“Hill! You ready for battle, boy?” asked the King in a booming voice and Harry walked up. It was clear to all that he very much loved war.

“Aye your Grace! I'm itching to put my foot up some iron asses,” he stated with a smile.

“Baaahahaha! A lad after my own heart!” he laughed loudly, slapping Harry on the back.

Unfortunately for Harry, he didn't get to do much fighting. Most thought him too young even if he was a good swordsman. Most of the time was spent helping King Robert or tending to the wounded. Sometimes he would be used to carry messages between commanders. Occasionally he would get to fight a squid or two and cut them down with no trouble. It was only a few weeks later that the enemy forces were pushed back, and the castle on Pyke was stormed, ending with Balon Greyjoy's surrender.

All in all, Harry thought it was a boring war and was glad to be back at the Rock. He had business to conduct after all! He had recently made a deal with the Iron Bank. Harry was to produce large amounts of various forms and standard contracts for them. A new account with the bank was made and his payments from them went directly in it. The deal with the Essosi merchant was also completed, and he expected the ships to arrive within the next few moons. It was a long journey from Pentos after all.

Harry spent the next few days checking in on his many businesses. All were doing well enough, but he needed more. Already possessing a decent fortune was great, Harry thought, but he would need more if he wanted to become a Lord of his own land. Harry already knew that he would be legitimized by Robert. If necessary he would use a bit of mind magic on him. Getting more gold was the harder part. He had a plan for that as well, but that needed to wait for a few years until he set off on his own. In the meantime, Harry needed more businesses.

Sitting at the ornate oak desk in his spacious room in the Rock, Harry tapped his chin while thinking. What would sell well in this world that he was recently born into? Men controlled the money. What do men want? Harry snorted. Wine and women mostly. He would most definitely expand his holdings by opening more whorehouses. He needed several in every major city and town. The wine industry was already dominated by the winemakers of the Arbor and Dorne, though Harry did know how to distill different kinds of spirits. Whiskey, rum, and vodka were easy enough. He would simply need to get another large warehouse and conjure up some distillers. The ingredients were all easy enough to buy. Harry immediately got up and took a trip to Lannisport.

A week later he had everything set. He purchased another old building in need of repair, which he did with a wave of the hand. Conjuring up the distillers was child's play, but the difficult part was finding glass blowers to make bottles. Larger amounts of liquor would be sold in oak casks, but commoners wouldn't be able to afford that. Their only option would be to buy it at taverns which would cut into his profits. He needed bottles. Thankfully there was always someone looking for a job in Lannisport. Finding dozens of low skilled workers was easy. It wasn't a problem providing them the place and equipment, and teaching them how to create bottles in different sizes. He decided on two different sizes. A larger bottle that was pretty much the standard size on Harry's original world, and a smaller bottle about a quarter size of the former. Now he just needed to wait on the farmers to deliver the goods he would use to start the brewing process.

Casterly Rock 293 AC

Harry packed the rest of his items in his satchel, some of which included plenty of food under stasis. He was now fifteen years old and was setting off on his adventure around the world. Taking a look at himself in the mirror, he saw an incredibly handsome young man staring back. Reaching over six feet with tightly corded muscles had many women swooning. Of course, this was all aided by the use of magic. Only a sucker would spend time exercising and working out when you could simply use a shortcut. This wasn't done to sate his vanity, at least not completely. A big reason was that no one would take a normal-sized fifteen year old seriously, especially in Essos. At least this way people would likely assume he was a few years older than he actually was.

In the past few years, his businesses had done very well. The different liquors were a big hit and were now one of his biggest earners. Tyrion was placed in charge of his holdings until he decided to reclaim them. Harry would still keep an eye on them. He did after all have to Fade back here in secret every so often to replenish stocks of steel and other supplies for his various enterprises.

Placing heavy compulsions on his grandfather was already done to make sure the old lion didn't raise too much of a fuss. The mean, old bastard liked to have everyone at his beck and call. Checking one last time to make sure he had everything, Harry met up with the convoy that would follow him to King's Landing.

King's Landing

King's Landing was the capital of Westeros and the seat of power in the Seven Kingdoms. The largest of cities in Westeros, King's Landing was also the most vile, filthy, and dangerous, with even the most trustworthy of people willing to stab you in the back for gain. Even from a mile away, Harry could already smell the pungent aroma of stale piss and shit. Located in the Crownlands, it was situated near the Blackwater Bay and Narrow Sea. It was a place of both danger and opportunity. 

His caravan entered through the Lion Gate and made its way through the cramped city past the Great Sept of Baelor and up to Aegon's High Hill where the Red Keep stood. The Red Keep was monstrous, constructed out of red stone. It was said that Aegon used red brick to remind people of the dragon fire he used to roast his enemies. Descending the stairway that led to the keep was his father Jaime Lannister. Wearing his golden armor and cloak, Harry had to admit that he was still a handsome man.

“Father. It's good to see you again,” Harry said, giving the man a hug.

“It's good to see you again son. You've grown quite a bit since I last saw you,” Jaime smiled.

Harry returned the smile. “Eating healthy, drinking sparingly, and fucking like a rabbit will do wonders for the body.” His father laughed loudly.

“So it would seem,” he replied, leading Harry into the Keep.

“I brought a wagon load of liquor for the King. Is he in court today?”

“The King went hunting and won't likely return til week's end.”

“That's a shame. I wished to see him again. Perhaps next time.” Harry really didn't care. He didn't much like Robert anyways. He was too loud and too drunk too often.

“You're only staying the night correct?” Jaime asked his son.

“Yes, father. The ship to Essos leaves just after daybreak.”

“Be careful over there. Essos can be a dangerous place. Especially for someone so young,” he warned. What he said was the truth. Or rather it would be for anyone other than Harry.

“I'll be careful,” Harry promised. They had just made it into the Keep and came face to face with a somewhat attractive maid.

“Excellent. Now I'm sure you'd like to rest before dinner. She will show you to your quarters,” he said, indicating to the young woman.

“Thank you. I'll see you shortly.” The trip to his room was filled with pleasant chit chat and once reached, he bid her a hasty farewell. He was still grossed out from the journey through the city and wished to bathe. Thankfully a large tub of warm water was already provided. Stripping down until he was only in his boxers, he was interrupted by the opening of his door. Assuming it was the maid again, he turned around only to see his aunt, the Queen standing there.

“Your Grace,” he stated, giving a nod of his head. “It's been a long time.”

“Indeed it has, nephew,” Cersei replied smoothly. It had certainly been a long while since he had last laid eyes on her. She was still a beautiful woman. Cersei was of average height for a woman but had above-average feminine curves and a slim waist. Her lovely face was crowned with long golden tresses that gently flowed over her delicate shoulders and back in soft, loose curls. Her silky maroon colored dress accentuated her sultry figure. She gracefully stepped up to him and sensually ran her hand down his muscled chest and chiseled stomach.

“Time has done wonders for you. Last I remember you were as thin as a sapling,” she purred, looking up to meet his eyes.

Harry wanted to chuckle but refrained. He sorely missed his conversations with Cersei. She could be as sweet as honeyed wine or as foul as tavern stout depending on her mood. Her mood could change at the drop of a hat, so his interactions with her were always fun.

“I worked hard to earn this body,” he lied. “You are still as lovely as ever,” Harry said confidently, eyeing her body up and down.

Cersei smirked. Harry knew that she enjoyed it when men checked her out. She seemed to get a real thrill out of it, often even encouraging it.

“Yes. Climbing these dreadful stairs keeps my body in top form.” She ran her hands down her sides and onto her hips, drawing his eyes to her waist.

“Perhaps you should hire a band of well-muscled men to carry you, my dear aunt,” Harry smirked.

“Mind your tongue bastard before my hospitality grows thin,” she nearly snarled.

Harry chuckled and said, “Of course, Your Grace. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to freshen up before dinner is served … unless of course, you came here to watch.” He finished his sentence by dropping his boxers and exposing himself fully to her. He watched as her eyes widened when she got her first look at him.

Cersei couldn't believe the nerve of this little shit. It was bad enough that he was the personification of her lover's betrayal, but he also grew up to be even more beautiful than his father. And to add further insult he had a massive cock that was bigger than Jaime's and Robert's and he wasn't even hard yet!

“Hmm,” she hummed, her heart beating fast but showed no outward appearance of it. Taking this lovely cock in hand, she hefted it as if testing its weight. Slowly squeezing it, she felt the warmth and softness of it. Running her thumb up and down the topside of his length, she was rewarded with its hardening. Cersei tried very hard not to show her surprise as it continued to grow into an absolute monster. 'He'll surely split many a woman in two with this thing!' she thought. Regaining her composure, she gave it a slow, deep stroke before letting it drop. “It will take more than a large cock to tempt me, nephew,” she said coolly and turned her back to him and walked to the door making sure to seductively sway her hips. Before exiting she added, “Make sure not to overstay your welcome.” And with that, she was gone.

Harry snickered. He always did enjoy riling her up. She must enjoy it as well since she was always the one to seek him out. Harry figured that she was just trying to find some kind of enjoyment in an otherwise boring life. 'Oh well. That's for her to figure out,' he thought as he slipped into a warm bath.

Dinner with his father was enjoyable. They made small talk and told each other about what was going on in their lives. Cersei never made an appearance, not that he cared. After a few hours of talking both went back to their respective rooms and turned in for the night.

The following morning, the Queen didn't turn up to bid him farewell. Instead, his father told him that she was sleeping in.

“The life of a Queen must be so difficult. I've nearly been brought to tears,” Harry added sarcastically.

Jaime chuckled and said, “Of that, I would not know. Now please be careful out there. I will not be pleased if you get yourself killed.”

Harry just laughed and replied, “I'll try my best, father. Take heart in the fact that I am your son, and as such, my skill with a blade is nearly unmatched.”

“Of course,” he said haughtily. “We Lannister men have always been fearsome in battle … ”

“AND IN BED!” they yelled out together, startling some unknowing passersby. They laughed loudly and embraced and bid each other a fond farewell.

It was time for Harry's vacation to truly begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 3 and 4 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry starts his adventure

Chapters 4 and 5 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 

If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit

https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza

The Dread Lord of Essos

Chapter 3

“You’ve got to be fucking kidding me,” Harry mumbled as the ship he was on creaked and cracked under the relentless torrent of wind and rain. Waves as high as the Red Keep would lift the ship up before letting it fall, turning the faces of many on-board green with seasickness. Harry obviously wasn’t affected by such nonsense, but he didn’t enjoy the disturbing motions of the sea. The storm that slammed into their ship was particularly bad. In fact, it was so bad that Harry thought that it may be the work of one of these fucking two-bit “Gods” that the idiots of this world liked to pray to. Maybe that Drowned God or something similar. If Harry found it his hunch was true, he’d deal with that piece of shit personally. Even Death wouldn’t be able to talk him out of it. 

“Bluuuuuuuuuuurrrgh!” Harry sighed and pinched the area between his eyes. The past twelve hours were filled with the sounds of men vomiting and the stink of said vomit filling the hold. He should have just Faded. Sure, he wanted to experience things for himself, but even he had his limits. Harry reached into his bag and pulled out some dried meat. He stuffed a thick chunk into his mouth and chewed it up. One man looked at him like he was crazy, then promptly threw up. 

By his estimation, they should reach land in the next couple of days. The storm did have one benefit, it provided an incredible amount of wind that cut their journey down by several days. Harry was certainly glad for that. Once situated, he would have his own ship built. He already had a plan for that but decided to wait until he reached Essos to put it in play. Once they left King’s Landing, the merchant ship that he booked a ride on sailed due east, straight toward Pentos. That’s where he would first be landing. Pentos was one of the closest Essosi cities, and as such, did quite a bit of trading with Westeros. Pentos was one of the free cities of Essos and technically outlawed slavery. Harry and pretty much everyone else knew that that was bullshit. Slavery was still a part of the city, though it wasn’t openly flaunted as much, except by some wealthy merchants. Pentos was a large and fairly wealthy city with their main source of income being trade. Merchants could become very rich from doing business within the city. The city was mostly ruled by a group of wealthy merchants, though they did have some kind of puppet leader that didn’t have any real power. Harry didn’t really care much about the whole slavery thing. As time went on, he became more than a little jaded about the whole ordeal. Everywhere that he went had slavery of some kind. It was almost universal, and after a while, you just kind of became used to it. He wouldn’t allow it in any land that he ruled, but wouldn’t go out of his way to fight it. He was here on vacation, not to fix this world of its problems. 

“Bleeeeeeeeeehggggg!”

“Oh, for fuck’s sake,” he groaned, pulling out another small slab of dried meat. 

“Ugg! How can you eat that in this storm?” one of the fellow passengers moaned in misery. His face was a pale green and was covered in sweat. 

“I’ve been through worse,” Harry replied, popping the chunk of spiced meat into his mouth. He swallowed it down and sighed. ‘Nothing to do but try and get some sleep,’ he thought, laying down on his bedroll and placing a silencing charm around his head. He closed his eyes and drifted off into dreamland. 

The Dread Lord of Essos

Harry happily stood on deck as the old ship pulled up to the dock, a little worse for wear. The storm had done a number on it. The sail had ripped and had to be stitched up, several deck boards were ripped completely off, and a section of the railing had been lost at sea. Even so, it did its duty and made it to port. Harry looked around at the city before him. The port was as busy as he imagined. Being a city built on trade, he wasn’t surprised to see people and ships coming and going at a constant pace. Harry couldn’t see the city properly because of the high stone walls blocking his view, though he could see the square-shaped, stone towers rising above it. Once docked, Harry said a quick goodbye to the captain and made his way through the nearest gate. 

His eyes feasted on everything that there was to see. The people of the city seemed like a happy bunch as they laughed and chatted. They carried their wares around attempting to do business at every opportunity. They spoke in what he knew was a bastardized form of Old Valyrian. It didn’t bother him any. He could speak and understand any language on the planet. 

“Excuse me, sir! May I interest you in a snack after your long journey?” came a voice from behind. Harry turned and spotted a man with a long beard that was painted blue holding a tray with some kind of food on it. 

“What are they?” Harry asked, curious about the local cuisine. 

“They are dried goat’s meat, spiced and mixed with white cheese. It is rolled up in a soft, flat-bread,” he told him, holding his tray up for him to see. Harry nodded. 

“I’ll take one,” Harry replied, handing him a silver Stag. Harry received change then asked the man where he could find a quality room to rent. 

“Down this road a ways, there is a large building with a blue painted door. Across from that, there is an Inn with moderate to expensive rooms,” he told him before scampering off to look for more customers. Harry bit into his food. He immediately wished that he hadn’t. He spat it out and tossed it aside. Harry squared his shoulders and went in the direction that he was instructed. Sure enough, he found the Inn that he was talking about. ‘At least he’s good for something,’ Harry thought as he entered the small, lavish building. A clean, well-kept man wearing silks of light green and yellow met Harry at the entrance. 

“A very good afternoon to you, my friend! May I help you?” he asked, leading Harry inside. Harry looked around. The place was nice enough with its Myrrish rugs and fine tapestries. 

“I would like a room, please. The finest one that you have available. I’ll need it for a week,” Harry told him, pulling out his overstuffed money sack. Seeing that he could clearly pay, the man happily helped him. 

“Of course!” he exclaimed happily. They had a little back and forth before Harry shelled out five gold Dragons. That was very expensive for a room, but Harry was paying for the safety. No one in their right mind would try to rob anyone here. It didn’t matter much for Harry, but that was why the prices were so high. The wealthy Magisters kept this part of the city relatively crime-free. They didn’t want anyone messing with their ability to trade. Being robbed while visiting the city would certainly turn people against them. It only made sense to keep the area clean and safe. Harry guessed that Inns further away from the area were dirtier and more dangerous. He was pulled from his thoughts by the man telling him that his room was ready. A lovely girl was to escort him. Another perk of paying so much. He received his own personal high-class whore. She was his domestic “servant” to use while staying here, but Harry knew the score. Inns in this part of the city needed to have a leg up if they wanted to do better than their competitors. What better way than to have a beautiful woman waiting in your bed. In Harry’s opinion, it was a very smart business move. If Harry ever came back to the city, he would likely stay here again, so obviously the innkeeper’s plan worked. They went up the elegantly carved stairs, and she ushered Harry into his room. Locking the door behind her, she turned to him and dropped her silk dress. 

“Will you be having any need for me?” she asked, smirking as she stood there completely nude. After several weeks of celibacy, he certainly did. Hungrily, he dropped his bag and pulled her into his arms. 

The Dread Lord of Essos

As it was already getting late when he first arrived in the city, Harry decided to call it a night after spending some time quenching certain urges with the beautiful, young girl. He woke up the next morning with a yawn and was about to stretch when he felt a weight on his chest. Seeing a shock of brown hair, he remembered that the girl was still there. His hand slid down her bare back, and he reveled in the feeling of her incredibly soft and smooth skin. His hand drifted over her bottom, and he gave it a soft squeeze, earning a cute groan from the sleeping girl. He really needed to get her name. Gently, he rolled her off of him so he could use the private privy that was connected to the room. The one thing that he hated most about this world was the god-awful plumbing. Any place that he owned or ruled would have decent plumbing, he promised himself. Once he relieved himself, he came back into the room. Looking at the worn-out girl, he smirked to himself. After weeks of not getting laid due to traveling, Harry gave her all that he had. The poor girl suffered through orgasm after orgasm as he took his pleasure from her nubile, young body. He chuckled to himself. He would make sure to give her a really good tip when he left. In the meantime, Harry put a temporary loyalty charm on her. It wouldn’t do to be robbed by her or an associate of hers while here. The charm would wear off a few days after he left the city. Until then, he wouldn’t have to worry about it. Harry decided to let her sleep. She had earned it after all. 

Cleaning himself with a meer thought, he snatched up his expanded bag and disappeared. He reappeared thousands of miles away, hundreds of feet up in the air. Looking down, Harry could see a wide beach of yellow sand that stretched out past the horizon in each direction. Beyond the sandy beach was what appeared to be a vast rainforest that had no end in sight. This was a place that Harry had staked out before even leaving Casterly Rock. He was floating above the dark continent of Sothoryos. 

Sothoryos was a continent of unknown size that resided south of the Basilisk Isles. The people of this world knew very little about the continent. Only the northernmost part was explored, and even that exploration was sparse due to the thick forests and dangerous animals and diseases. Legend has it that a Valyrian dragonlord flew her dragon south over Sothoryos for three years before turning back, never finding the end. What information that Harry could find on the place were few and far between. From what he could find, the continent was sparsely populated with near-human beings called the Sothori, or the Brindled men, named after the patterns on their skin. They were said to be big-boned and well-muscled with long arms. Their foreheads are slopped and they have large, square teeth. To Harry, it sounded like they were similar to cavemen from Earth’s past. Rumors were that there was another group of intelligent beings that dwelled deeper in the jungles that were vicious cannibals.

There was more information about the wildlife that he could find. The most dangerous beast there were the Wyverns. Those things were similar to small dragons that couldn’t breathe fire. Then there were the Basilisks, Vampire bats, Crocodiles, and carnivorous fish that would strip the flesh from a man’s bones. There were said to be apes larger than giants that could kill an elephant with one blow. Further south was a place called the Green Hell, which was where Harry currently was. Here there were snakes that were fifty feet long, Velociraptors, and spotted Acromantula that would eat a human alive. Basically, this place was a holiday destination. 

The insects weren’t any better with some that would burrow underneath the skin to lay their eggs and drive a man mad. If the animals didn’t kill you, the diseases would. Blood boils, green fever, dancing plague, sweetrot, bronze pate, the Red Death, greyscale, brownleg, wormbone, sailor's bane, pus-eye, and yellowgum were just some of the things that you had to look forward to. All in all, Sothoryos wasn’t a place that many people wanted to visit. That’s exactly why Harry was here. He had discovered during his short exploration of the area that the dominant tree that grew in the Green Hell produced a very good wood. It was very dark, almost black, and was incredibly hard. Even harder than English oak or hickory back in his world. That made it very good for crafting ships. Ships were something that he needed. The area was a vast rainforest of never-ending trees that could be cut down and turned into ships or sold as lumber. Once the land was stripped, he could plant crops that he could sell to the many kingdoms of east Essos.

Of course, he wouldn’t be doing the work himself, at least in a sense. No, he had a plan for that. Harry was going to use his Lower Powers to create a workforce. They weren’t actually living beings, but more like animated sacks of flesh that Harry controlled with his mind. Being an Immortal, Harry’s mind worked much better than a human's. He could easily control thousands or even millions of minions without any problems. He dropped down and landed on the soft, warm sand. Harry clenched his fists and concentrated. He thought about exactly what he wanted. He could feel the power within him churning, turning his thoughts into reality. Slowly, he felt power draining him. It wasn’t enough to harm him, but the fact that he felt a drain at all told him a lot. He opened his eyes and saw at least ten thousand human men that looked somewhat similar stretched out across the beach. They were unassuming looking with brown hair and fair skin. Harry nodded his head. 

This workforce would take care of the work here on Sothoryos. As meat puppets, they could work all day and night, never had to eat, and could even use magic. Harry controlled everything about them, and any magic that they used was pulled directly from him. He wouldn’t use them as an army or anything like that. That was cheating too much in his opinion, but as a simple workforce, he thought that it was fine. The best part was that the animals and insects of this continent couldn’t hurt them, nor could the diseases. The heat and humidity wouldn’t affect them either. A normal human wouldn’t last more than a few days in this place. There were simply too many resources here to leave it alone. He also had plans for the far North of Westeros, but one step at a time. Harry waved his hand and thousands of different magically enhanced tools appeared that would make their jobs easier. Since he could control them and even see through their eyes, there was no need to stay here. Harry Faded back to his room in the Inn. He smiled seeing the girl wake up by yawning cutely and stretching, causing her breasts to move in wonderful ways. Undressing, Harry knew how he was going to spend his morning. 

Around mid-day, Harry made himself known in the merchant city. He left his bed partner to do whatever it was that she did and was determined to explore this new city to its fullest. As he first stepped outside, his heart began beating wildly, and he was nearly overcome with a sense of wonderment and joy. Finally, he was free to go on the adventure that he had been planning for so long. He could go anywhere and do anything. Right now, he wasn’t too keen on visiting large cities or Kingdoms. No, he wanted to visit the less explored places of this savage world. Since he was already here, he figured that he may as well take the time to see what Pentos had to offer. From looking around, the Pentosi had a lot to offer. Wares of every kind were being sold here! Like a young boy, Harry excitedly ran toward the first blacksmith shop that he saw. 

“This is a beautiful sword,” Harry whistled, complimenting the owner on the craftsmanship. It wasn’t as nice as the sword that Harry had, but it was still a fine piece of metal. Harry didn’t stay long, he just chatted for a bit before moving on. 

As he walked the streets he could see men selling fancy rugs from Myr, spices from Yi-Ti, glassware from Lys, and even women selling their bodies. Anything that he wanted, he could probably find here. In this part of the city, the lanes were wide to accommodate the street merchants, but the streets in other parts of the city were most likely much thinner. True enough, as Harry ventured further in, the houses and buildings were packed closer and the streets were much skinnier. Harry marveled at the sight of many walled-off compounds that the locals called Manses. These were mansions that were heavily guarded, sometimes by the Unsullied, and were owned and vacated by the wealthy elite of the city. He’d heard people chatting about a man named Illyrio Mopatis, who was a cheesemonger that rose up and became the most wealthy of all the Pentosi merchants. Harry snorted at the word cheesemonger. He found it funny. In truth, it was a derogatory term for a merchant of the city. The city dealt heavily in cheese, so it was no surprise that the term had come about. 

The one other building that he visited just happened to be one of the largest in the city. It was the Temple of R’hllor. The building was massive and made from brick that had a slightly red sheen to it. Harry didn’t know much about the religions of this world. The one that he knew best was the Faith of the Seven, as that was mostly practiced in the Seven Kingdoms. Personally, he didn’t care one lick about religion. Whatever people wanted to believe in was fine with him, as long as they left him out of it. As he crossed the threshold, two men with tattoos of fire emblazoned on their cheeks opened the large, wooden double-doors for him. Nodding, Harry entered the large temple. Immediately he was hit with a wall of dry heat. He could see why. Fires burned from many different spots around the large, ornately decorated room. Red Priests and Priestesses came and went, conducting business or simply praying to their fire god. Harry spotted a brazier in the middle of the room. It was much more ornate than the rest. All were crafted from a black metal of some kind. Perhaps it had turned black from all of the soot, he couldn’t tell. The lower portion looked like a wok from his world, but the upper part was where it got fancy. On each side, bursting up was a phoenix with its fiery wings spread out, all shaped to be a circle. Inside the metal bowl, embers were dying out. He leaned over to get a better look. Instantly his mind was hit with images. He blinked at the audacity of this fire god. Sure, he could make the images stop, but he was intrigued by what he was shown. The Great Other, an ice demon from ages past sitting and waiting, slowly gaining power. Unbeknownst to him, the brazier exploded in a fiery blaze, bathing the area in glorious light. 

Harry was pulled from his visions by excited chattering. He noticed everyone surrounding him and looking at him with reverence. Hands reached out to touch any expanse of bare skin that they could. Harry rolled his eyes. He had forgotten how simple it was to amaze the mundane. He put that out of his mind, not caring if anyone wanted to touch him. He was too busy thinking about what he had seen. This Other being was problematic. Not for him of course, but for the world in general. This was his vacation spot! He couldn’t have this thing coming in and ruining it. Harry would wait and watch. Perhaps he wouldn’t need to act on it, but maybe he would. He would prepare nonetheless. 

The Dread Lord of Essos

A slim, gorgeous woman with flaming red hair and a sensually tight, silk red dress was walking down the street, her arms filled with her purchases. Ingredients that the Temple needed were getting harder to come by. Already in the past few years, the prices for such things had nearly doubled. Passersby could not see her face frown, as it was covered in a mask of lacquered wood. Such was the fashion in this particular area. Here, one never showed their face if it could be avoided. Her pale body shivered in the evening chill. Oh, how she disliked the cold, but she took heart in the fact that she would soon be back in the loving warmth of R’hllor. 

What few people there were, passed by quickly, never stopping to talk or dilly-dally. The ever-present darkness was oppressive and could chill you to the bone. She sneered at the sight of the buildings made of oily black stone, which seemed to suck up any light that was lucky enough to make it down the valley. The stone was an affront to her God and an abomination to mankind. If it were up to her, it would all be destroyed. She continued the rest of her journey by keeping her eyes straight ahead and avoiding eye contact with the other practitioners of dark magic. Under the grace of R’hllor, she made it back to the temple safely. Upon entering, she immediately knew that strange things were afoot. A large crowd of Priests and Priestesses were gathered around the main fire pit in the center of their Red Temple. Loud, excited chattering could be heard as bright flames danced merrily ten feet above their heads. She gasped loudly and dropped her purchases, running over to the fire. A poor slave boy gathered her dropped supplies and placed them on a nearby table. As she approached the flames of R’hllor, she pulled the lacquered mask from her face, not wanting anything to block her Lord’s radiance. As she looked into the flames, she received blessed visions from the Red God. 

A man … young, but appearing to be a little older. Shoulder length hair as black as midnight. Eyes of emerald green that sparkled in the Light of R’hllor. She studied every inch of him. He was tall for his age and had a body that was better than most adult men. His face was very handsome, and he had a beautiful smile full of straight, white teeth. As a woman, she found those traits appealing, but as a Priestess of R’hllor, those things meant very little to her. All that she cared about was pleasing her God. No, what really caught her attention was the feelings she received while gazing upon him. He was important. How important? She couldn’t say. Only R’hllor knew, and she would simply have to have faith that he would guide her in the right direction. If it was one thing that she had, it was faith. She wouldn’t be in this godforsaken land if she didn’t have it in spades. Her vision ended, and she was immediately pulled aside. 

“Kinvara!” she gasped. “I saw a man … “

“Yes, we all did,” Kinvara interrupted. “It is now your duty to the Lord of Light to find him. You must find him and protect him. You must love him as the Lord does, for he is the Chosen One,” the seemingly beautiful Red Priestess told her. 

“Azor Ahai!” she gasped excitedly. 

“Perhaps … or perhaps not,” Kinvara said with a look of concentration on her face. “Only R’hllor knows. It is not our duty to question him, but only to follow his will. Find him you will, and serve him faithfully.”

“I did not see a location,” she quickly added, already planning her journey. 

“Through the flames, I recognized his location. Pentos. For how long he will be there, I do not know. Listen to our Lord and follow his guidance,” the beautiful Priestess told her. “I must make my way back to Volantis. Times will soon change, and we must be prepared.” 

She nodded quickly and took one last look at the dying flame before turning to go collect her possessions. 

“Melisandre,” Kinvara called out. She stopped and turned to her. 

“The night is dark and full of terrors,” she chanted. 

Melisandre smiled, “Lord, cast your light upon us.” Kinvara smiled back and took her leave. Melisandre quickly scampered to her room to collect her things. She had a journey to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 4 and 5 are already on Patreon. It will always be two chapters ahead. 
> 
> If you wish to read some exclusives and support my writing, please visit
> 
> https://www.patreon.com/Dasteiza


End file.
